


Tattoo

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Backstory, Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Kinda, Mutant Powers, Stream Team, Tattoos, Trevor-Centric, enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Trevor's Tattoo grows with him





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just...someone wants to Cosplay this AU and I've been so ecstatic for the last couple hours.I wrote this from an aesthetic picture in my Trevor aesthetic,the Nasa Tattoo just fit so... 
> 
> basically this story covers very roughly the events from before to the end of Dangerous Eyes.
> 
> Enjoy

Trevor got his tattoo the month before he ran away.The National Aeronautics and Space Administration logo,right on his right arm in thin black lines. 

 

It started as a personal joke,for his love of space and his desire to be free of his family’s influence.

 

He had wanted to be an astronaut as a child,so it was only fitting for him to endure the pain of the artist’s needle to receive this reminder.

 

It was nothing compared to what he had lived through.

 

(well actually it is-they’re both permanent. )

 

So when he leaves,running,he thinks back to that childhood dream and laughs.

 

He’s fallen deep into a life of crime by his second year with that gang,but this time he isn’t alone.

 

There’s Matt and there’s Jeremy.They’re their own little gang,and Trevor finds a new family. 

 

They’re so much better than before.

 

It's not much,but eventually they branch out,starting their own thing.

 

(Trevor adds to his tattoo the next week after the Stream Team is born,a few stars,two actually,one for each of his new brothers-in-arms.)

 

Six months pass and they get one of their first big-name jobs from pure luck.

They go after Fleeca and succeed in crippling them.

 

They celebrate by drinking at a local bar.

 

(Trevor wakes up with another addition to his tattoo-a terrible pun “I need my space”.He doesn’t remember how he got it or why but he likes it and it's stays.)

 

They’ve been together as an independent unit about a year when Jeremy accidentally messes with the Fake AH Crew and everything changes.

 

They ended up working with the Fake AH Crew themselves.Along the way they’re attacked,Jeremy is kidnapped. 

 

But everything works out in the end,or so it seems.

 

The Copirate flees,they are allowed to breath somewhat.Everything is normal once more.

 

(Trevor gets his tattoo filled with a mix of his friends’ Colors ranging from Jeremy’s gold to Ryan’s red to Mica’s magenta )

  
At least until someone  in the Rooster Teeth Syndicate kidnapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to you all!Thanks for reading!


End file.
